Notre faute
by Miori
Summary: Les distances, le temps mettent les sentiments à rude épreuve...
1. Default Chapter

Titre : Notre faute

Série : Digimon 

Disclaimer : Tous les persos ne m'appartiennent pas. Je crois qu'ils sont à Toeï, non ?

Couples : Pas de panique ! Si Sora et Matt sont le couple de ce prologue, il y en aura d'autres et je précise une chose : j'adore les Taitos ! 

Quelques mots : Allez, je me lance ! Je suis déjà en retard sur d'autres fics, mais j'ai vraiment envie d'essayer une fic sur plusieurs chapitres sur Digimon ! J'essaierai d'être la plus régulière possible ! Je suis pas à l'aise avec les noms japs, donc j'emploierai ceux de la VF. Peut être que plus tard, je mettrai les originaux. J'en profite pour remercier Kojiboshi (dont les fics sont géniales, surtout la dernière !), et TaiYama/Aralego Captor Sophie pour les reviews de mon one-shot ! Merci ! Sur ce, je vous laisse et j'espère que ceci vous donnera envie de lire la suite… Bonne lecture !

NOTRE FAUTE 

L'aéroport était particulièrement bondé ce jour-là comme si tout le monde s'y était donné rendez-vous ce jour précis. Matt et Sora observaient en silence les avions décoller à travers la vitre d'une des nombreuses salles d'attente. Tous les deux semblaient perdus dans leurs pensées. Sora n'osait pas détournait son regard de la piste de décollage. Elle ne voulait pas lever les yeux vers son petit ami. Et pourtant il allait partir. Il restait à peine quelques minutes au couple, avant que Matt ne s'envole pour les USA. 

« C'est si loin…, murmura-t-elle.

-Que dis-tu ?, s'enquit son ami. 

-On en a déjà parlé, mais tu me promets de m'écrire et de téléphoner ? 

-Bien sûr. Et toi aussi, d'accord ?

-C'est évident ! », lui sourit la jeune fille. Tendrement ils échangèrent un dernier baiser. Matt fut le premier à s'écarter, et s'éloigna en direction du pont d'embarcation. Sora le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il se retourne une dernière fois. Il agita discrètement la main et resta un instant à contempler les alentours. Sora était venue sans les autres. Comme ils en avaient convenu hier soir, lors des adieux avec tous les digisauveurs. Pourtant, il chercha encore un peu. Qui ? Il ne savait pas vraiment. Mais quelque chose lui soufflait qu'une personne aurait dû se tenir là. Qu'il aurait aimé la voir. 

Une hôtesse s'avança vers lui, et le tira de sa rêverie. Il lui présenta ses papiers et après un dernier sourie à Sora, il s'engouffra dans le couloir qui menait à l'avion. Sora sentit ses larmes coulaient sur ses joues tandis que Matt disparaissait. Elle ignorait qu'elle n'était pas la seule à le voir partir. De l'intérieur d'un café, un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns accompagné d'un plus jeune suivaient du regard le départ du détenteur du symbole de l'amitié. TK était attristé par le départ de son frère. Il se sentait un peu comme abandonné, même s'il était conscient que ses parents, Kairi et la bande seraient là. Il jeta discrètement un coup d'œil à celui qui se tenait à ses côtés. Tai ne quittait pas des yeux l'endroit ou se trouvait Matt, il y a seulement quelques secondes. Puis il regarda un instant Sora, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Et sans un mot, il prit la direction de la sortie de l'aéroport. Tk n'esquissa pas un geste pour le suivre, mais son cœur lui murmurait que la situation entre eux tous allaient changé…

A suivre…

) »)'* :;, »' »-)=^-* !,(

C'est court, je l'admets ! Mais on va dire que c'est parce que ce passage sert de prologue, de prélude à ce qui va suivre ! Si vous avez un petit commentaire… ^_^

Bye !


	2. Chapitre 1 : Retour

****

Titre : Notre faute

Série : Digimon (01-02)

Disclaimer : Tous les persos ne m'appartiennent pas. Je crois qu'ils sont à Toeï, non ?

Couples : J'adore les Taïtos… mais j'aime bien aussi les autres couples de cette fic…

Notes : Salut ! Eh oui, ça fait très très longtemps que j'ai écrit le prologue mais voilà enfin le premier chapitre ! J'espère que vous l'aimerez ! Le suivant mettra moins de temps je vous le promets. En tout cas l'histoire se met en place… Bonne lecture !

Les mercis :

Carine :Oui il y aura d'autres de couples… Je vais lire la suite de ta fic "Sous les apparences" tout de suite !

Mich : Voilà la suite… mais je peux savoir quelles sont tes hypothèses ? Simple curiosité…

Kaïa : La voilà : la suite !

myhahou : Oui je suis sadique… tu n'imagines pas à quel point !lol

Anoushka : Eh bien… il va se former notre couple préféré… à moins… je peux pas en dire plus…

****

Chapitre 1 : Retour

"Cher Matt,

Comment vas-tu ? Ta dernière lettre vient tout juste d'arriver et déjà je bouillonne d'impatience. Crois-moi, apprendre que tu rentrais dans une semaine, et ce, définitivement me réchauffe le cœur. Un an sans se voir, c'est une éternité. Néanmoins je ne regrette pas cette séparation, car je sais que ton séjour aux USA t'a été profitable. Hier, j'écoutais encore ton dernier single. Cependant, sache que tu n'as pas cessé de me manquer.

Les autres ont été surpris d'apprendre ton retour. Mais tout aussi ravis ! TK a énormément grandi cette année. Il est sans doute aussi grand que toi maintenant. Kairi m'a dit l'autre jour qu'il obtenait pas mal de succès auprès des filles. Par certains côtés, il me rappelle le garçon que tu étais au même âge… Je crois qu'il continue de considérer Tai comme un model. Tai a beaucoup mûri lui aussi. Il est plus sage, plus réfléchi. Tu ne le reconnaîtrais pas des fois ! TK et lui s'entendent bien… Les autres…"

Sans un mot, Matt reposa la lettre devant lui, et tourna son regard vers le hubblot, une main sous le menton. Un an… Un an sans revoir Sora, son frère… et Tai. D'après la lettre de Sora, tout allait bien là-bas. Ils s'en étaient tous très bien sortis sans lui. Il était heureux de rentrer mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un certain malaise. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait que quelque chose avait changé durant ces deux longues années…

"TK ! Dépêche-toi !

-Oui, j'arrive ! répliqua le jeune garçon en rangeant précipitement ses affaires.

-Tu vas être en retard, et nous avec ! insista Yolei en prenant son sac de classe et en sortant dans le couloir.

-L'interro n'a pas marché ? demanda gentiment Kari en aidant TK à rassembler ses stylos.

-Si si… seulement j'ai un peu rêvassais", répondit TK en hésitant légèrement. Il ne pouvait pas avouer à Kari que tout au long du contrôle, il n'avait cessait de penser à son frère. Il ne restait plus que 3 heures avant son retour et déjà il ne pouvait contrôler son excitation… et sa crainte. Kari le regarda un instant sans rien dire, puis subitement lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers le gymnase du collège.

Il y régnait une certaine agitation et leur retard passa inaperçu au milieu de tous les élèves présents sur le terrain de backet. Une fois changés, les deux ex-digisauveurs repérèrent non sans peine, Yolei et Ken en grande conversation avec Sora.

"Eh bien vous en avez mis du temps, lança Yolei les poings sur les hanches.

-Désolée, répliqua Kari en tirant gentiment la langue.

-Ce n'est rien. En plus, votre professeur ne semble même pas l'avoir remarqué, dit Sora d'une voix douce.

-Sinon, vous allez à l'aéroport pour chercher Matt toute à l'heure ? questionna Ken.

-Oui. Il n'y aura que Tai, TK, et moi. Ca ne vous dérange pas ?

-Non ! On comprend", plaisanta Yolei. TK regarda pensivement Sora. Avait-elle seulement deviné… que quelque chose avait changé ?

Une vois forte interrompit net les conversations en cours. Le professeur de sport réclamant le silence, tous se turent et écoutèrent attentivement les consignes. Ensuite, rapidement des petits groupes se reformèrent en vue de préparer les équipes de basket qui allaient s'affronter. Les digisauveurs prirent un ballon et partirent doucement s'échauffer près d'un panier.

"Au fait pourquoi les élèves de votre classe sont là ? Normalement, c'est notre heure, demanda Yolei. Et les élèves de lycée ont leurs propres terrains.

Et ca te dérange tant que ça de devoir supporter la présence de lycéens comme nous ?" répliqua une voix masculine avant même que Sora ne prenne la parole. Passant au milieu du groupe comme une fusée, Tai dribbla et visa le panier. Sous les regards des autres élèves, il plaça avec adresse le ballon dans le filet, et le récupéra d'une main.

"Biee.. Bien sûr que non ! riposta Yolei en haussant les épaules, nullement impressionnée par l'exploit de Tai - au contraire de toutes les autres filles présentes qui ne cessaient de dévorer l'adolescent du regard - et qui redressa ses lunettes.

-Tant mieux alors ! répliqua en riant Tai, rejoignant le petit groupe. Eh bien, vous attendez quoi pour vous échauffer ? On a une partie à remporter ! Oublions les idées noires." TK sursauta et remarqua soudain que Tai le fixait, d'un sourire qui ne semblait destiné qu'à lui, tout comme ses paroles d'encouragements. Le garçon aux cheveux dorés sourit à son tour et attrapant la balle des mains de Tai, partit en dribblant vers le panier adverse, poursuivit immédiatement par Tai.

"Il ne changera jamais celui-là, commenta Yolei en secouant la tête.

-Tu crois ? Moi je trouve qu'il a encore mûri.

-Tu plaisantes Ken ? Il a régressé. Dire qu'au début je pensais que c'était quelqu'un de sérieux !

-Pourtant, il a changé…et TK aussi… murmura pensivement Kari de façon à n'être entendue que de Sora. Plus qu'on le dirait…

Il était près de cinq heures quand Tai, TK et Sora arrivèrent à l'aéroport. Tous les droits balayèrent rapidement du regard les gigantesques panneaux annonçant les arrivées. Une fois l'avion de Matt repéré, ils partirent en direction de la sortie d'où émergerait bientôt leur ami. Sora ne cessait de consulter sa montre sous les regards amusés des deux garçons tant et si bien qu'elle finit par les laisser pour aller aux toilettes. Pendant un instant, Tai et TK restèrent alors en silence, tout sourire ayant disparu de leurs visages.

"C'est pour bientôt, lâcha subitement TK rompant le silence.

-Oui. Je me demande s'il a beaucoup changé", répondit Tai d'un ton neutre. Tk avala nerveusement sa salive. Il avait comme une boule au fond de la gorge, qui l'empêchait de ses calmer et d'être pleinement heureux du retour de son frère.

"Tai, je…

-Pourquoi es-tu si anxieux ? Tout va bien se passer, coupa Tai d'un ton rassurant. Tu n'as aucune raison de tracasser. Je suis là, et tout ira bien.

-Je ne sais pas si tu comprends exactement ce que je ressens", répliqua sombrement TK. Tai dévisagea son cadet. Non peut être ne comprenait-il pas les craintes de son ami. Mais peut être était-ce dû en grande partie à ses propres peurs qui le rongeaient en ce moment même.

"TK, reprit doucement Tai. Pour le moment, ce qui compte c'est le retour de ton frère. Après, nous verrons…", dit-il en posant tendrement sa main sur la joue de TK qui ne put s'empêcher de frémir. Oui, ils verraient… Et de toute façon, c'était bien trop tard. Les dés étaient lancés depuis bien longtemps…

Lentement, Matt s'engagea dans le couloir qui menait à la sortie. Ce moment allait enfin arriver. Et il n'était pas prêt. D'un regard, il embrassa la salle, et soudain les vit. Il ne put qu'ouvrir les bras à une Sora rayonnante, plus féminines que jamais. Et tout en souriant, il trouva le regard de ceux qui portaient la même lueur de gêne au fond des yeux. Tai et TK se trouvaient près de lui, ce qu'il n'avait cessé d'attendre avec impatience, et pourtant, il aurait préférer être à des lieux d'ici.

A suivre !


End file.
